Skully
Skully is a parrot from Disney Junior's 2011 television series Jake and the Neverland Pirates. He serves as the look-out for Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. As Jake's look-out, Skully keeps a watch out for Captain Hook who targets the kids as his various evil plots. He is voiced by David Arquette. Personality Skully is wise and very responsible with the kids. He is much appreciated and worries for their safety when doing dangerous task. Skully is friends with Jake and his crew and like them seems to be annoyed rather quickly by Captain Hook. Unlike Jake however, Skully feels no remorse for Hook when the villainous pirate is in peril. Skully sometimes acts like a small child being very playful and speaking in third person occasionally. Skully can also be very wise-cracking, often giving a joking remark on a certain situation, usually at Hook's suspense. Role in the series ﻿Skully joins every adventure Jake and his crew enjoy. Skully is often the one to notice things the others miss, making him a strong advantage when it comes to dealing with Hook. ﻿In the end of every episode, Skully reveals their secret Team Treasure Chest where they store their gold doubloons. Several episodes revolve around Skully. In the episode "Happy Hook Day!", Jake and his crew throw a surprise birthday party for their parrot pal Skully. Meanwhile, Captain Hook wants to swipe Skully's gifts to have his own Hookday. In the episode "Birds of a Feather ". Skully introduces his new friend parrot Winger and asks his mateys to help her find the SkyBird Kingdom. When they finally reach it, Winger meets the wise Wise Old Parrot; elder of the kingdom. He informs Winger that she is the lost princess of the kingdom. She is crowned and the kingdom begins to rejoice. That all ends when Captain Hook arrives and steals her crown. Jake, Skully and Winger chase after the captain, eventually defeating him and restoring peace to the SkyBird Kingdom. Skully was the lead character in the episode "Skybird Island is Falling!", where he actually led Jake and the crew in their mission to stop SkyBird Island from plunging to the sea after Hook stole the magic leaves that keeps the island afloat. In spite of his small size, Skully was actually responsible for saving the team in a few occasions, including "The Pirate Princess", where he had his shadow resemble a wicked witch, scaring Hook away. In "A Whale of a Tale", he also saved the team when they were swallowed by a whale by tickling the roof of its mouth and making it laugh. In the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot", Skully is kidnapped by Hook to become his new pet. Skully spends the day locked in a cage but uses his brains to keep Jake, Izzy, and Cubby on Hook's trail. According to Cubby, Hook kidnapping Skully is the worst thing the Captain ever did to them. Skully was the lead character again in the episode "Sail Away Treasure" while sailing through the waters nearShipwreck Beach Jake and his crew took a shine to the old shipwreck especially Skully who revels that he always wanted a ship of his very own. He names the little shipwreck the Leaky Beak. Jake and his crew then decided to repair the old ship until she was as good as new in the process they discover a treasure map in the sail leading to a treasure hidden on Never Peak mountain. While sailing to Never Land and the treasure Captain Hook tried to steal the little ship.In the end the puny pirate team thwarted Hook's plans and return the ship to Wise Old Parrot on SkyBird Island, While grateful to the young pirate crew he gives the ship to Skully. In the episode "F-F-Frozen Never Land!", a blizzard strikes Never Land and Skully catches the Birdy Flu and the only means to cure his illness is the heat of the Fire Red Rubies located in Fire Red Ruby Valley.With Skully in no condition to join them,Percy the penguin offer his assistance to help cure Skully guiding Jake and his crew across a frozen Never Land. Skully was the main focus of the episode "Who's a Pretty Bird?", When Skully receives a mirror as a gift from Winger, the pirate bird can't stop admiring his own reflection causing him to fail in his lookout duties causing Bucky to get tangle within seaweed as Jake and his crew journey to save Butterfly Bluff from Captain Hook. Skully was the main focus of the episode "Flight of the Feather", the Wise Old Parrot sends Top Bird and the Fearsome Four to find the treasure of the Never Land Nest. But during their quest to retrieve the treasure the Feather Four are attacked by Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw who steals the Platinum Feather which is said to guide them to the treasure and injuring the team leader in the process.Top Bird lands on Pirate Island much to the surprise of Jake and his crew. Skully knew of Top Bird's heroism being a big fan of his,Top Bird knew of Skully's many adventures with Jake and ask if he would lead his flock to reclaim the Platinum Feather from Fast Claw and retrieve the treasure from the Never Land Nest. Relationships Jake Skully is one of Jake's dearest companions in Never Land and is considered a part of the crew rather then a pet.Skully is always keeping a watchful eye out for dangers during treasure hunt or explorations in Never Land. Izzy Skully and Izzy are very good friends,as seen in the "A Whale of a Tale", Skully accidentally get a thorn caught in his tail and feared it would hurt to have it removed but Izzy assured him it wouldn't hurt and even have him explain the ordeal allowing her to remove the thorn while he was focus on his story. Cubby Like the rest of his crew Skully is very close with Cubby.In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Jake and Izzy are caught in Peter Pan's pirate booby trap after saving Captain Hook and Smee and were left to deal with Hook who plan to add the Emerald Coconut to his own collection. Leaving only Cubby and Skully to deal with the captain who originally didn't see the two as much of a threat to him. Peter Pan Skully and Peter are in friendly term as seen in the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns", Skully was just as excited to see Pan once more as the rest of his crew. Winger The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, largely just flying around as seen in "Skybird Island is Falling!".Skully may also be smitten by Winger as seen in the episode "Who's a Pretty Bird?" receiving a mirror from the princess and being called handsome by her off screen, Skully couldn't stop admiring himself in the mirror. Top Bird As revealed in Top Birds and the other member of the Feathered Four reappearance in "Flight of the Feather",Skully knew a lot of Top Bird's heroism being a big fan of his,collecting various merchandise from comics to trading cards of Top Bird.Top Bird recalled who Skully was and his many adventures with Jake and crew through Never Land.Top Bird ask if he would lead his flock to reclaim the Platinum Feather from Fast Claw and retrieve the treasure from the Never Land Nest.At the end of the episode Skully was made a honorary member of the member of the Feathered Four. Captain Hook Skully has a tense relationship with Hook, often referring to him as "Ol' Feather Hat". Skully reveals his disdain for the Captain through cold glares and prolonged silences. In the episode, Captain Hook is Missing!", Skully was quick to decline to help Hook's crew find their missing captain. Hook thinks little of Skully as well similar to Cubby as seen in the episode "The Emerald Coconut''. In the episode Happy Hook Day!, Hook couldn't understand why Jake and his crew would waste gifts on Skully.'' Mr. Smee Skully and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Skully as he is to Jake,Izzy and Cubby.In the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot",Smee was the one that recognize Jake and his crew's relationship with Skully,clarifying that the young pirates treat the parrot as a member of the crew rather then a pet. Kwazii Captain Barnacles Peso Doc Sofia Sheriff Callie Peck Toby Miles Loretta M. E. R. C. Connor Amaya Greg Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Heroes Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Pirates